Beautifully Broken
by Masochistic Vampire Lover
Summary: Neona isnt very popular in the town or her family, but she finds comfort with that fact while alone in the early mornings. But one of her outings turns tragic. Or does it?


**_This is another short story I wrote, this was for a school project. _**

**_Please read and review darlings._**

**_Sometime soon I might add a short vampire story that I wrote for Creative Writing, tell me what you think of the idea._**

I silently slipped from my pallet, my eyes searching the dark of my shared room. Across the stone floor my sister Amara, younger by only one year, slept peacefully on her own pallet. Her waved black hair had fallen across her tanned face in a careless fashion, yet still showed the beauty for which she was revered. I bit my lip and pulled at a strand my own hair, my eyes shining with envy. My looks had always been noted as curious, unusual, odd. They always paled in comparison to Amara's. I have straight black hair that has a red tint to it, resembling blood in direct moon light, which usually startled younger children and my elders. No one in my family has the same hair; their hair is a beautiful black that falls in elegant waves. Not a single straight strand on their heads, no abnormal red tint causing stares and whispers. No. They didn't have that.

I watched Amara sleep for a moment, my emerald green eyes, yet another feature separating me form my family, shining with unshed tears of jealousy, before I stood and soundlessly crept toward the door. I pushed the rough wood aside, thankful I had fixed the creak, and stole into the street. I ducked down as I passed my parents room, their door had a crack in it, causing a sliver of candle light to spill into the street and mix with the silvery glow of the full moon. As I started to pass I heard my father's gruff voice.

"She's no use to us if she can't find a husband. Amara already has three offers from wealthy men who would make a fine addiction this family." I could picture his tanned face becoming red, his eyes narrowed and hard. "Neona has nothing to show from her birth but less food for our other children."

I heard my mother sigh. "Thanos," She said, her soft melodic voice has just a hint of how tired she was of this subject. "You cannot blame Neona, the gods saw some other fate for her, and we cannot doubt them."

"She is no use, tomorrow she will be given to the only man who has made an offer for her," My mother started to protest but my father cut her off. "That is final!"

My heart sank and I paused for a moment, wanting now to cry more than ever. I heard a door slam as my father left that room and I suddenly remembered why I was out in the chilled air. With a deep breath I stood and darted for the dark alley that lead out of the town, my bare feet barely making a sound on the stone street. I slipped through the darkness, holding my breath each time I heard the voice of some merchant passing.

When the coast was finally clear I took a deep breath and darted out toward the meadow, my meadow. When I reached the large grey boulders the sun still had many hours to go before it would even begin to rise, meaning I had the night to myself. The meadow was my favorite place, it was hidden behind a large rock formation that no one dared climb over, except for me. I jumped down from the rocks, letting myself fall into the soft grass. I lay there, eyes closed, my mouth turned up into a soft smile. All my fear and worries were once again gone.

Minutes ticked slowly by and the silence that surrounded me was broken by the soft sound of hoofs on some rocks. I rolled onto my stomach and looked out into the meadow. A flash of white caught my eye and I smiled softly, it was the buck who fed in this meadow nightly, just as I snuck away to it nightly. I held my breath and got to my knees, awestruck. He was closer to me than he had ever been, I could see the deep blue of his eyes. Silently I rose to my feet; his eyes followed me, but were not alarmed. With slow, cautious steps I walked closer to him, my eyes lock on his silver coat, hand ready for that moment when, just as I reached him, he would disappear as if never there. He raised his head and my movement froze, my eyes locked, even my hair seemed frozen in place. He took a steady step toward me and I inhaled sharply, causing him to pause then continue.

Moments passed, feeling like hours, and I felt his coat brush my hand, his blue eyes staring up into mine. Very slowly I began to stroke his side, careful not to make any sudden movements. His eyes closed slowly and I could have sworn he had a smile that matched my own.

We stood there for an hour or so, the only sound the soft breath slipping from both of our lips. Occasionally he would open his eyes and study me, then return to how he was. Though the night was warm, a sudden chill ran down my spine and I looked around, realizing that the full moon was no longer shining as brightly. My hand froze and I looked up, as did he, to see the moon, hidden behind dark clouds. My mouth pulled into a frown and then both of us caught the sound in the same instant. I turned, just in time to see an arrow flying at the Roe Deer, aimed at his heart. I gasped and my eyes widened, my whole body seemed frozen. I looked at the buck and, with out a single thought, I threw myself toward him, startling him.

The breath was torn form my body as I felt the arrow pierce by back, the well aimed weapon finding its mark and burrowing deep into my heart. With a choking breath I hit the ground, my eyes searched instantly, but I could not find the buck. I sighed and closed my eyes, glad he was safe. I had slowly started to slip; already I could feel the cold hands of Hades reaching for me, beckoning me foreword. Suddenly I felt something tearing at my skin and I screamed, the blood curdling sound echoing in the now icy air. A soft voice by my ear was suddenly hushing me as strong hands rolled me onto my back, my body screaming in protest. I lay there in silent pain, my eyes closed tightly.

"Open your eyes," The soft, musical voice was so compelling my eyes started to open then instant he said the words. They took a moment to focus on the figure huddled over me and my eyes met the deep blue ones of the buck, of Apollo. I gasped and struggled to sit up so I could properly show my respect for him, but his hands gently, yet firmly, pushed me down onto the soft grass.

"I cannot save you," He said softly, his voice full or regret and sadness. "But I can thank you properly. You placed the life of a simple animals before your own, not once thinking what could happen to you. For that you will not be taken up by the hands of Hades, forced to wander aimlessly about. Your fate is one that few mortals get to see." I started to ask what he meant when he placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "Sleep, Neona." As if his words had forced the reaction, I felt my life slowly start to slip. Softly, his name tumbled form my lips as my soul slipped away.

My eyes fluttered open and at first I could see nothing, only a blinding white light. Slowly my vision cleared and I heard the soft voice of Apollo again. "You risked your life for a god and thus earning his favor." He said firmly as I sat up. "For your kindness and selflessness you will be rewarded after death." His voice faded away, leaving me alone, but I was not scared.

My eyes opened wide and I gasped, before me lay the Elysian Fields.


End file.
